Bike Scene
by embrace the label
Summary: .edited still kinda screwed up though. Draco didn't intend for it to mean that much...but does he really want it to end because it does?


_**song: Bike Scene**_

****

Draco gave a frustrated sigh and glared at his reflection. He had no clue who was staring back at

him. That was his silver hair, his pointed chin, his usual scowl, his fair skin. But it couldn't be him.

He had no idea what love felt like, and the face staring back at him did. He had screwed up more

than imaginable. With a glance at the clock on a wall that was as good as his, he knew she would

be home any minute.

****

He sat back down at the end of her sofa and clasped his hands together to keep from tapping his

fingers like he usually did when he was anxious. He felt so disgusted with himself as he looked at

the photo of her and her friends that was resting on the table beside him. She was a mud blood, he

a Malfoy. He was supposed to hate her and everything she stood for. It was not good at all that he didn't. He heard the keys in the lock.

****

Draco looked up and had to force himself not to smile as he saw a young brunette woman of

twenty-four and a redheaded woman a year younger than her enter, laughing themselves silly as

they struggled to hold onto the groceries slipping from their clumsy grasp. Hermione looked up

and grinned. "Draco, what are you doing here so early?" she asked putting her bags on the service

counter that separated the den from the kitchen. Ginny looked up at his name and rolled her eyes.

Weasley still did not like him all that much. "I need to talk to you." He said firmly. Ginny perked

up, no doubt looking for a new source of gossip. "Alone," he said giving the red head an annoyed look.

****

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked past him and into her own bedroom, glaring at him as she shut

the door. Hermione sat down next to him, looking at him worriedly. Draco hated that he was

doing this, but hated that it had taken him so long more. "Is something wrong Draco?" she asked

with concern. Draco nearly killed himself on the spot for even thinking about hurting someone so

good to him, but it needed to be done. "Yeah, something is. We- we need to end It." he said not

looking her in the eye. Hermione was staring at him. "What? Why, everything is fine between us

as far as I know" she said giving him an extreme look of disbelief. Draco shook his head. "That's the problem" he said. **_  
_**

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Having a healthy relationship is a _problem?_" she

asked incredulously. Draco sighed. She was really going to kill him when he said everything he

needed to. "No, it's not usually. Having a healthy relationship with a muggle-born is." He said

closing his eyes. He opened them when he realized she had yet to shout at him or slap him. Draco

was alarmed when he saw Hermione was crying softly giving him an unbelieving look. **__**

Despite his better judgment, Draco turned to face her. "Hermione, come on, don't get all upset.

You knew I couldn't stay with you," he said, trying to reasonable. Draco reached out a hand to

comfort her (he did feel terribly more self disgusted than he had before), but she pulled away from

him, standing up. Hermione looked at him furiously, her glare rivaling any that he had ever given.

"You can't stay with me because I'm a _mud blood_?" she hissed at him .Draco nodded, "but I didn't say that." He added.**_  
_**

Hermione gave a bitter laugh. "But it's what you meant. I can't believe I fell for it. I can't believe I

fell for _you_. You haven't changed a bit, have you? What was

I, a joke amongst your pureblood friends, an easy lay? You're disgusting!" she said angrily,

looking at him with scorn. Draco felt himself get angry at her accusations. How dare she think

such things about him? "No! Of course not, you mean a lot more to me than that! That's why I'm

breaking up with you. I'm supposed to hate you, you aren't supposed to mean that much to me,

and I'm not supposed to love _anybody_ LET ALONE SOME ONE FROM THE MUGGLE WORLD. I'M A Malfoy!" he shouted at her.

****

Hermione looked about to shout right back at him, but suddenly stopped. Draco wasn't entirely

sure that was a good sign. Hermione had a way of surprising him that no one else did. He was a

bit edgy when he saw the smirk that tugged at her lips. Draco knew he was in for it when she slid

back up next to him. Draco looked at her nervously, "Hermione?" he asked unnerved. Hermione

wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what you just said?" she asked softly. Draco

looked at her in confusion, she really should have been angry with him. **_  
_**

"No…" he said slowly, but his face betrayed him as he realized his slip up. Hermione laughed.

"You really think I'm going to let you go? You are an idiot Draco, but I love you too, even though

I shouldn't. You're not going anywhere." She said not taking her eyes off his. Draco could only

stare back at her, knowing she knew he was not going to be able to leave her either. Draco heard

aloud swear from inside and scowled. "Get over it Weaslette!" he said loudly. The door to her

bedroom flew open and the red head glared at him. "You two are rubbish at break ups!" she said accusingly.

Hermione and Draco looked at one another and smirked. Hermione turned around and faced her

friend as Draco's arms went around her waist. "Good I don't plan on breaking up with my

boyfriend any time soon." she said with a grin. Ginny made an irritated noise as Draco leaned

down and kissed his muggle-born girlfriend soundly. "Ugh, I hate having a room mate. ... Get a

room!" she said walking away as the two ignored her completely.

**_so, I took off the lyrics cause I was reported. well, yea...look em up if it will make the story make more sense.. . that is all. review please_**


End file.
